


Pranks and Pies

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Cock Rings, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Rimming, Fuck Toy Dean, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared, Top Misha, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jared are tired of Jensen's pranks so they decide to teach him a lesson. It happened after Jensen smacked pie on Misha's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Its threesome between Jared, Jensen and Misha. Enjoy ;)

Jensen was standing outside his trailer talking to Jeremy when Jared interrupts. He says "Dude, can I talk to you?". Jensen says "Jay I am busy, discussing the script. Can't it wait?", Jared says "It's important". Jensen asks Jeremy "Can we discuss this later?", he replies "Yeah, sure".

Jensen follows Jared to his trailer "Dude, this better be important", Jared replies "Oh yeah, it is". 

He opens the trailer door and both of them enter, it's dark inside. He says "Jay turn on the lights", Jared doesn't bother replying and just locks the door. The lights turn on, Jensen looks confused when he notices someone else is in the trailer as well. _It's Misha._

Jensen looks at Jared then Misha then back to Jared and asks "What's going on fellas?". Jared and Misha give each other evil smirks and Misha speaks "You think you can get away so easily, huh Jen? You think you can just throw pie on my face and I'd let you go. You are gonna pay for what you did". Jensen looks surprised and says "Woah dude, it was just a prank. Chill". Jared says "Don't tell us to CHILL, DUDE. We're tired of your pranks, we're gonna get our payback".

Before Jensen could say anything else, he was pinned to the wall of the trailer by Jared. Misha pulled out his belt and they tied his hands above his head. Jared unzipped Jensen's pants and puts a cock ring around his cock and says "You don't get to cum tonight". 

Jensen sighs _not again._

They pull two stools and lift his legs to rest on each. Jared spreads his legs apart, so that his hanging asshole is perfectly displayed. Misha doesn't waste one second and thrusts his huge cock into Jensen's tiny little hole, without lube. Jensen screams out loud, unprepared for the stretch and Jared slaps his face. He says "Shut up whore, you deserve it", Misha continues thrusting in and out of him ruthlessly, without giving a rat's ass about Jensen's ass. He hits Jensen's prostate over and over again and Jensen feels like his cock would explode, but the cock ring wouldn't let him cum. Misha cums deep inside him with a scream. He pulls out and both of them watch as cum drips out of Jensen's ass. Jared uses Misha's spunk as lube and thrusts his moose cock into Jensen's _not enough_ stretched hole.

He pounds using all his strength and Jensen feels like Jared is hitting his stomach. He can't take it anymore, he begs "Please", Jared says "What?". He repeats "Please let me cum, I won't play pranks on you guys anymore, just please..." Jared says "See Jen, the thing is we don't really mind you playing pranks on us as long as we get to punish you like this. Playing with you is too much fun". Misha laughs and says "You are our favourite fuck toy, our personal slut". Jensen says "I cant take it anymore" and Jared thrusts harder. He says "You'll take whatever we give you bitch" he thrusts one more time and paints Jensen's warm and tight inner walls with his cum. He pulls out and they watch their mixed cum drip out of Jensen's hole.

They stare at his hole like hungry wild animals, then they look at each other and smirk. Then suddenly, both start licking his hole together, eating their own cum. 

Jensen's eyes open wide, _What the fuck are they doing?_

Then suddenly they decide to dip their tongues into his ass. Jensen screams in ecstasy, he's never felt such intense orgasm. It feels like his body is getting electrocuted with sexual pleasure, his finger tips and toe tips start throbbing. His cock is angry red with orgasm denial.

He screams "Pleaseeeeee" and they stop.

They pull their tongues out and walk away, leaving him there, wanton and used and frustrated. They don't remove the belt or the cock ring and just leave. 

 

He calls after them "Wait, guys where are you going?"

 

He can hear Jared yelling from outside "Wouldn't be a punishment if you enjoy it too now, would it?".

He just hangs there and waits...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
